dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Ur-Dragon
"Then you have come...Very well, Arisen." :This article details the much stronger online Ur-Dragon, for the weaker offline foe, see Ur-Dragon (offline) Whether one encounters the Online Ur Dragon or the Offline Ur Dragon is determined by the player's connectivity setting in Options. Legend tells of an immensely powerful undead dragon that appears in the Chamber of Lament in The Everfall beneath Gran Soren. The Ur-Dragon encounter in Dragon's Dogma takes two forms, a static offline battle, and an asynchronous online encounter, where players and their parties from around the world both contribute and compete online to take down the Ur-Dragon. Defeating the Ur-Dragon online ultimately requires multiple encounters over the course of its life, but all players who inflict damage on the Ur-Dragon are eligible to receive rewards. Over time, as players contribute their effort towards the common goal, the Ur-Dragon's global health will decline. Eventually, when the Ur-Dragon is killed by the first Arisen, the Ur Dragon will go into a "grace period". The Ur-Dragon will appear with very little to no health and one to fifteen hearts will be brightly lit. If anyone enters the Chamber of Lament during grace period, they will have a chance to kill the Ur Dragon and gain great rewards, along with other loot, and have every item currently equipped on the Arisen Dragonforged. All active hearts must be destroyed in one round to get a kill; rounds may be repeated until either a kill is achieved or Grace terminates. This "grace period" is finite and when over, a new generation spawns. All slayers of the Ur-Dragon have their names and play times recorded in the Hall of Fame. Offline players are able to take on the Ur-Dragon alone, but receive different rewards. The Ur-Dragon is essentially an optional end-game boss, located Beyond the Rift. The Ur-Dragon's appearance is the same as The Dragon, but with a gray/lavender palette. However, unlike The Dragon, the Ur-Dragon has thirty "hearts" located all over his body, which will glow as the Arisen or their Pawns approach the area. Each time a heart is destroyed, the area around it will rot and fall, revealing the Ur-Dragon's true form. Destroying hearts is the most effective way to inflict damage to the Ur-Dragon, and doing so will make the Ur Dragon drop plenty of valuable materials. If the player has participated in killing the online Ur-Dragon, the next time they enter the Chamber of Lament while online (or immediately if the player has achieved a kill) a cut scene pointing to the loot will play; loot not collected after exiting the Chamber of Lament will vanish. When playing offline a weaker version of the Ur-Dragon is fought, which lacks some of the rewards of the online foe. For more details see Ur-Dragon (offline) In both online and offline modes, the Ur-Dragon must be defeated within its timed round and will fly away once the allotted time runs out. Fortunately, the offline Ur-Dragon's health will not reset, though the online Ur Dragon's health resets back to 0.1 during Grace if it is engaged in multiple rounds. The round ends when either the Ur-Dragon flies away or the player exits the Chamber. Normally the Ur-Dragon is a timed round that lasts approximately eight minutes from landing to making an exit, however it can leave the Chamber early, at random. Leaving early is not typical behavior. Differentiating the offline from the online version is accomplished via its purple health bar. The Online Ur-Dragon will always display the current generation number appropriate to the console; the offline will not. :For vocation-specific tactics See Ur-Dragon Class Strategies. __TOC__ Information and Stats General Info Stats Note! The above values are for the ''offline'' Dragon - the online Dragon may have different, possibly much higher values. The online Ur-Dragon's health is unknown - it is thought to have increased from its first appearance to its one hundredth appearance, and after that its health stabilized, and/or any increase per generation diminished. On the basis of an estimated damage limit per round of 30 million, representing one tenth of a health bar, with ten health "dots" the Ur-Dragon's total health is around 3 billion (3,000,000,000). The Ur-Dragon's defenses (both DEF and MDEF) have been observed to vary from generation to generation. Damage Taken Online Dragon health and damage The Console Ur-Dragons grew stronger as their respective player community leveled up. However, a limit was reached on both consoles' online Ur Dragon between Generations 100-120. The health bar of the online Ur-Dragon is not fully consistent between visits to the chamber. Server speculation There is a generally accepted theory that there are at least 4 versions of the Ur Dragon on different servers, each with their own health points, thus the varying amounts of HP when you enter the Chamber of Lament. When one of these versions dies, all servers will sync and a Grace Period will start. There are instances when there is a big difference between the health points of different versions. It is thought unexpected variations, including increases in health are caused by the servers synching with each other and averaging health and damage. *Synching happens approximately every half-hour, and has been consistently verified. *There is no guarantee the player will summon the same version/instance when commencing the next round. *The different versions may cause some apparent inconsistencies between rounds where hearts have been destroyed. Online Ur-Dragon's Damage Cap The round ends when either the Ur-Dragon flies away or the player exits the Chamber. Normally the Ur-Dragon is a timed round that lasts approximately eight minutes from landing to making its exit, however it can leave the Chamber early, at random. This is not typical. If the message "...Accessing server" does not appear at the top right of the screen at the end of the round, the Dragon's maximum damage cap has been exceeded. An exceeded round will have no effect on the online Ur-Dragon's health. The damage cap was implemented to avoid save-edited enhanced characters upsetting the balance of play. Both Consoles' Online Ur-Dragon's damage limit was determined to be-- approximately--28 million in damage per round in December 2012. This translates to typically 0.10 to 0.20 of a health bar, which can vary slightly since the Dragon does not always spawn with the exact same Defense and/or Magick Defense from one generation to the next. Currently, the PC's Online Ur Dragon's damage limit is less than that of the console Dragons. Attacks In addition to the petrification spell, the Dragon's fire breath has a limited chance to inflict petrification. Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Pawn Bestiary Knowledge page or the according section on the Drake page. Enemy specific : *Weak to Holy *Witness it inflicting a debilitation on a party member In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing (not driving it away) the Ur-Dragon 15 times, be it Online or Offline, regardless of who in the party delivers the last blow, either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Item Drops and Rewards Drops Destroyed hearts will drop two or three items randomly. Addionally when the Dragon is seriously damaged it will become disemboweled, dropping Ambrosial Meat. Rewards on defeat Merely taking part in the online Ur-Dragon hunt grants rewards. At a minimum, wakestone shards are gifted. The rewards depend on the amount of damage inflicted; if limited damage was done no weapon will be rewarded. If the player succeeds in killing the online Ur-Dragon, all the Arisen's equipped items will be Dragonforged and eight loot bags and twenty wakestones will appear: these loot bags will be four holy enchanted weapons randomly taken from the Ur's full weapon/shield loot table, the three items comprising the Abyssinal Armor Set, and any one out of the four facemasks. ;Random rewards : Achievement/Trophy The Messiah - earned by defeating the Ur-Dragon either offline or online. Location The Ur-Dragon is found in the Chamber of Lament, an extra-dimensional area, outside the world of Gransys. The chamber has two distinct entrances: *Via the physical entrance to the Chamber of Lament in the Post-Game Everfall. If entering via the Everfall entrance, the player must exit the Everfall via the Pawn Guild gate or by Ferrystone in order to re-spawn the Ur for the next encounter. COLTVIEW.png| Falling View COLSVIEW.png| Front View *In New Game Plus a special Rift Stone appears on the beach of Starfall Bay in Cassardis. Exiting the Rift Stone to Starfall Bay's beach is sufficient to re-spawn the Ur for the next encounter. URRIFTCRYSTAL.png| Rift Stone in Cassardis Heart Locations Tactics General * The offline Dragon is good to test and practice against, as the damage being given registers clearly on the health bar. * Vulnerable to holy-based spells and holy-enchanted weapons. * Resistant to Dark. * Immune to all debilitations (Torpor, Silence, Blind, etc.). *Immune to Exequy. *To maximize the party's damage output, consume strength and/or magick boosting potions (i.e., Tagilus's Miracle and/or Salomet's Secret). Up to four of each can be consumed, and will stack with each other. The Magic Archer skill Magick Rebalancer is also an option; one use of Magick Rebalancer is the equivalent of one boost to both Magick and Magick Defense and also stacks up to four in use at one time. *Focus all attacks on the brightly-colored glowing hearts spread throughout its body (see chart above). Hearts are slightly hidden purple spots at first, red when exposed, and upon being destroyed, will glow white temporarily and then vanish while depositing two to three item drops on the ground. **Hearts are revealed by doing damage - if the skin is fresh and purple there is a live heart somewhere underneath. **The heart itself does not need to be hit - striking live areas around the hearts does just as much damage. This is particularly true for the outer wings, which present a large target. ** The wing tips are generally unreachable by climbing, however the tips can be hit from the ground when the Ur lowers its wings during spell-casting, which allows Fighters & Warriors to target them. **Fighters may hit the tips by climbing to the extremity of the Dragon's wing 'knuckle' - and flailing. **The hearts on the back and upper sides of the Dragon are out of reach of its Holy Furor attack, making any climbers who choose to roost there effectively untouchable as long as they remain in place. * Observe the color of the blood that comes out when attacking the weak spots. If it is purple, then damage is being done. If it is white/gray then no damage is being done. Brown blood is spilled when attacking a dead area. * The Stability augment is very useful against all Draconic enemies. All wind attacks are nullified, meaning that one cannot be blown over backwards or interrupted while casting spells or charging skills. Bitterblack Isle L3 Armor, specifically Boots and Greaves, can have the enhancement "Prevents wind from affecting mobility" which can take the place of Stability. *Stamina augments like Potential, Endurance, Athleticism (for running), Arm-Strength (for climbing) and Proficiency (non-arrow physical attacks) can be helpful since this battle is a grueling marathon, not a sprint. Gloves of Might add speed and grip when climbing. Stamina curatives like Mushroom Potage, Sour Ambrosial Meat, Staminal Drench, and Giant Rank Fish are also recommended. * Try to engage the Dragon exclusively from the West side of the arena as it lessens the chance the Ur-Dragon will fly up to its roosting perch and launch fireballs at the Arisen. Roosting wastes precious time in an Online encounter, especially during a Grace Period. ** Roosting can be terminated by several specific actions: Blast Arrows used together with 4x strength-boosted Mighty-Bend, Tenfold Flurry, Comet Shot, or 4x magick-boosted High- or Grand Ingle will be successful, as long as a live heart is successfully hit. In a like manner, the Ur-Dragon can be shot down out of the air if a live heart is hit or if its mouth is struck while breathing fire. **Alternatively, a roosting Dragon presents a relatively easy target for bow classes. The items from hearts destroyed whilst the Dragon is roosting will appear near the edge of the main arena closest to its perch. **Note that Great Gamble does not function properly on a roosting Dragon. * The Holy Furor spell can be blocked with a shield provided the Arisen has sufficient stamina; executing a Perfect Block will Deflect or Reflect damage back at the Ur-Dragon. A Perfect Block consumes no stamina. **The damage of Holy Furor can be mitigated with holy resistance, but the stagger effect cannot. The accumulated stagger or knockdown damage is a common cause of dislodging a climbing attacker or sending a standing character into a sprawling stumble. To mitigate this, equip armor, items or augments that reduce staggering such as an Ogre Bone. **Again, climbers attacking the hearts on the dragon's upper sides or back will find that they are out of Holy Furor's reach. * The wing buffet attack can also be Perfect Blocked or blocked by a Shield or Magick Shield, preventing knock down from high winds generated by the dragon's wings. * The Ur's Frigor spell can be perfect blocked. *Staggering the Dragon is an effective tactic - it prevents the Dragon retaliating: **The Ur-Dragon's left arm can be easily staggered while it attempts to cast a spell **The Ur-Dragon's right arm can be easily staggered when attempting to Possess a pawn. Staggering always interrupts the Ur Dragon's attempts at Possession or spell-casting (or interruption always staggers.) **Raising stagger damage is effective. For example, increasing stagger for a holy focused bolt from around 400 to around 500 increases the stagger frequency from occasional stagger, to nearly every strike. **Target the head area to make the Dragon reel. A High Maelstrom or a Blast Arrow head shot will reliably do this. *Gloves of Might are of great use to any climbing attacker. Vocations :See 'Ur-Dragon Class Strategies' for vocation-specific tactics for the Arisen. In general Sorcerer, Ranger, Assassin and Mystic Knight are preferred vocations for Ur-Dragon hunting in terms of utility and damage - to maximise damage specific sets of skills and tactics are required - thess are (summary): *Sorcerer - holy enchanted Focused Bolt *Assassin - climbing attacks with Hundred Kisses and Gale Harness, or Dire Gouge is nearly as effective *Ranger - Tenfold Flurry preferably with Blast Arrows and if possible holy enchantment as well. *Mystic Knight - multiple holy enchanted Great Cannon - specialised tactics for activating the cannon, such as shield ripostes are also recommended - the easiest and most reliable methods is to place a Ruinous Sigil close to the cannon and rely on the Dragon's own motions to activate the onslaught. Strider pawns are also effective, with both good ranged and climbing attacks but lack the highest power skills of the ranger and assassin classes. They do benefit from excellent climbing speed and a fast strike rate when climbing. Additionally the other classes can be effective - all dagger users can utilise Hundred Kisses as a climbing attack; both Warriors and Fighters can perform well using clinging attacks, and tend to have relatively trouble free rounds in such a position due to high defense, their primary weakness is the difficulty they have attacking the wings. Magick Archer and Mage lack the ultimate maximum power of the Sorceror due to the higher magic power of archistaves but can still be effective with holy focused bolts, or specialised skills. It should go without saying that all available methods to maximise damage should be taken, including the use of augments, periapts and potions, choice of weapons, and strength and magick boosting equipment. Pawn-specific tactics Pawns can land the final blow to slay the Ur-Dragon (online and offline). The Cursed Dragon can also be slain by a pawn, however all other Dragonkin will only die by the Arisen's hand. As is obvious all methods to maximise damage should be taken - as pawns may not generally use boosting potions the use of group damage increasing magic and poitions will likely be needed - ie Salomet's Secret and Tagilus's Miracle. Consider gifting climbing pawns with Gloves of Might as well. *Specific pawn behaviours can be encouraged through the manipulation of Pawn Inclination - Scather is likely to be a preferred choice for attacking pawns, whilst supporting (enchanting or healing) magic users may benefit from Utilitarian or Guardian/Nexus respectively. **Commanding "help" (left or right D-pad) encourages a caster pawn to enchant weapons or heal **Commanding "go" whilst climbing the Dragon will encourage all melee vocations to join the Arisen in climbing and attacking a heart. **Removing a weapon (eg either bow or daggers) is a sure fire way to encourage one form of attack over another. **Equipping a reduced skill set on a pawn encourages the use of favoured skills, though a pawn with a full skill set and high knowledge will tend to use better suited skills anyway. *Pawns will generally use group health curatives (eg Spring Water) if any of the party is badly hurt - this healing is far quicker and more effectice than any mage Anodyne spell. *Three star Bestiary knowledge for the Dragon is relatively easily acquired, and recommended. * Strider pawns are the fastest climbers and have reasonable ranged and clinging attacks - the same skills as for an Arisen can be chosen, though they may show far greater skill at targetting ranged skills such as Splinter Dart than a human arisen. They will not use Blast Arrows in the Chamber of Lament. * Ranger pawns are excellent at long range attacks, but will not use Blast Arrows in the Chamber of Lament. They are especially skilled with timed ranged attacks such as Deathly Arrow and Great Gamble. **In combination with Great Gamble the supply of group stamina curative (Mushroom Potage) forms a tactic wherby the Ranger also constantly refreshes the whole party's stamina - Equip a main pawn with Great Gamble or enlist a support pawn with Great Gamble equipped. Great Gamble can be the only bow skill or it may be equipped with other bow skills. Provide the pawn with ample Mushroom Potages--recommended in the 30-50 range. The pawn will use Great Gamble because it is a very effective attack. Great Gamble will deplete the Ranger's stamina who will then be compelled to replenish it with the Mushroom Potages. This will also automatically replenish the stamina of other party members, allowing them to use their most powerful attacks without interruption. Less potent group stamina curatives like Rousing Incense, Rousing Perfume, or Finest Herb Ale may be substituted. These less potent curatives will, most likely, be adequate to satisfy the stamina needs of the party. However, it should be noted that the less stamina available to the Ranger, the less powerful the Great Gamble Shot will be. Note that pawn inclinations will have some influence on the use of Great Gamble and the use of group curatives. This strategy has the double benefit of allowing a ranger to "spam" great gamble whilst supporting the party in their high frequency use of strong, high stamina requirement skills. * Sorcerer pawns equipped with High Fulmination can add considerable damage when other party members climb the Ur-Dragon. High Maelstrom is effective in causing the Ur-Dragon to repeatedly reel ('stun lock'). **A holy enchantment casting magician is a practical must have in every Ur-Dragon battle - note that a pawn (including Utilitarian pawns) may preferentially cast fulmination spells over holy enchantments, even when requested with the "help" (L/R D-pad command) - a potential best of both worlds solution to this is to hire two sorcerors, on with Fulmination, the other with holy enchantment abilities. it has been noted that if the Ur is chain-stunlocked into helplessness by climbers, a caster pawn will then be more likely to buff the other party members during the round. * A Mage may be of best use in the Ur-Dragon battle through casting of Holy Affinity and High Anodyne. However when commanded to help a mage is likely to preferentially heal rather than enchant - making the holy enchantment abilities little used. A Mage without healing spells, and optionally with the self-ressurecting Legion's Might staff could be off some use in the battle, though with access to more powerful spells a Sorceror is of more tactical use n this fight. *Fighters and Warriors can give good support, particularily in a supporting climbing role alongside the Arisen, but lack any special skills that make them of special use. Weapon damage For all but the most experienced Arisen maximizing weapon damage (as well as personal defense) will be key to the Ur-Dragon battle. In general lesser weapons than the Dragon weapons will be inadequate. In addition to general advice on equipping enhancing armor, rings, augments, and consuming boosting potions the following advice can be given on specific weapon types: *Daggers - At the same level of enhancement the Dragon's Vein dagger damage is comparable to that done by the Heaven's Key holy enchanted. dagger. The improved power of the Dark Arisen Dragon's Vein results in a weapon that is more powerful against the Ur-Dragon than the Heaven's Key, irrespective or whether the weapons have an additional (holy) enchantment or not. **For a ~6:5 strength to magic build the advantage of the Dragon's Vein dagger is around 10%. **High magic Magick Archers may be an exception where the holy weapon is a better choice than the pure physical one. However if immolation is chosen for climbing attacks then a high physical power dagger should be used. *Sword vs Dagger - Assassin choices - the Sword gives better damage with both standard attacks and clinging attack skills than the dagger for Assassin (ie Dire Gouge vs Hundred Kisses, or comparable light attacks with either weapon) - however this situation can be reversed if the assassin uses Gale Harness in combination with the dagger attack skill Hundred Kisses. *Warhammers and longswords - as with dagger classes the Grigori weapon rewards are more powerful against the Ur-Dragon than the Ur-Dragon weapons themselves, for a strength based warrior. The special weapon Dragon's Flight exceeds both these weapon types in attack power against dragons and should be used in preference if available. *Archistaff - Talarian White slightly exceeds the power of Dragon's Wit and carries an innate holy enchantment - it should be used in preference - however since both staffs would likely by overechanted to obtain the higher powered Focused Bolt spell the differences are minor. In Dark Arisen purification of cursed items can yield weapons that greatly exceed the power of any found in Gransys - these will be an obvious preference even to the Dragon weapons if obtained. Maker's finger A successful Maker's Finger hit will destroy a single heart, regardless of its state. Lesser or greater damage is done to the Ur Dragon depending on the concentration of HP in the targeted heart. *''Example'' : The most HP is concentrated in the Center Back, Chin, Rear Lower Leg and Ribcage (under the wing joints) hearts. Hitting lesser hearts with a Maker's Finger may only affect the health bar by 10%; however if a greater heart is hit then the Ur-Dragon's health can lower as much as half a health bar. * Do not use a Maker's Finger prior to the online Ur Dragon's introductory rear and roar. It can and will ignore its effect. *The arrow is easy to target when the Dragon is incanting a spell. A similar opportunity exists when the Dragon is writhing as a result of a destroyed heart, interuppted breath, or knock down from a diving attack. *During the Grace period, the Maker's Finger arrow can be of great utlity in destroying any heart that would be difficult to destroy in the short time period - either especially strong hearts, or hearts in awkward positions. *A single successful Maker's Finger will give 'great' defeat rewards, with 8 randomly chosen items. Health Status Tracking (Online) There are online communities that provide helpful health tracking, generation level, and/or grace period for the Ur-Dragon: *The official Dragon's Dogma Japanese webpage tracks the Ur-Dragon generation number. It states that the page will update every hour so there will be differences in the actual condition that players see. It also states that allowances should be made for server maintenance. The PS3 and XBox 360 generation information is provided in separate links. Each link provides the generation and the time of the most recent update. There is also an Arisen recruiting slogan that changes periodically such as "The Ur-Dragon has descended. Are Arisens going to appear to challenge it?" or "Many Arisens are in the midst of a challenge. They are seeking additional support." *Capcom's Pawn Community Website *The wiki's front page The following Gamefaq sites currently maintain/communicate active updates through individual forum posts: *PlayStation 3 Updates *Xbox 360 Updates *PC Updates The PC Online Ur is also monitored on Steam and Reddit. Reddit built a tracker for the PC's Online Ur Dragon, which can be found here. Grace Period Once the online Ur-Dragon has been slain by the first player, it will initiate a special period known as the Grace period. When the Ur-Dragon is summoned during Grace, it will have about 0.1 health showing on its healthbar and randomly have anywhere from one to fifteen hearts. If all hearts are destroyed in one round, that player has killed the online Ur-Dragon. There is no limit as to how many players can kill the online Ur-Dragon when it is in Grace. The Grace Period has historically changed in length from time to time; currently the PS3's Grace period is between 45 and 50 minutes, and the Xbox Grace period is two hours. Grace terminates automatically and the next generation of Ur-Dragon spawns. There is no difference in terms of reward between taking the first kill that sends the Ur Dragon into Grace and taking a Grace kill other than the position of the player on the Speed List, which is the first list that appears when accessing the statistics slab in the Chamber of Lament. The Speed List is populated in reverse order; the last Arisens to have killed the previous Generation are listed at the top of the Speed list. Once the player achieves the first online Ur-Dragon kill, the second list ranks their achievement against all other successful Ur hunters on that console. Prior to achieving the first online Ur-Dragon kill, the second list will display only the top nine hunters. If the player is unsuccessful at slaying the online Ur-Dragon, the Grace Dragon can be re-summoned for another round until Grace terminates and a new Generation's Ur-Dragon spawns. The online Ur-Dragon cycles from one Generation to the next automatically; the triggering event is the first death from an Arisen's hands that starts Grace. Notes *Capcom officially stated that the Online Ur-Dragon does not regain health. *As the Ur-Dragon takes damage to each location on its body, those locations begin to look tattered and rotten. When the Ur-Dragon is disemboweled, it drops pieces of Ambrosial Meat and other parts of its body on the ground. * Ur-Dragon item drops (when a heart is destroyed) will eventually disappear if neglected for too long, or if too many drops are on the field at the same time. *The Ur-Dragon will return to the Chamber of Lament as soon as The Everfall is exited, unlike most creatures which take several days to return. *Hitting the Ur-Dragon out of the air when he is about to breathe fire will cause the Ur-Dragon to collapse as if a heart has been destroyed. * In both Easy and Hard Mode, the game automatically switches to Normal Mode when the player enters the Chamber of Lament to battle the online or offline Ur-Dragon. Upon exiting the Chamber of Lament, the game's difficulty will automatically revert back to either Easy or Hard Mode. Therefore, the Ur-Dragon's intelligence, behavior (A.I.), difficulty, and rewards are the same for Hard, Normal and Easy Modes. * Note that in Dark Arisen the Bezel Crown was nerfed from 5x XP to 2x XP, making it entirely less desirable in terms of gaining experience as its stamina drain is unchanged. If the Arisen is alone when killing the Ur-Dragon with the Bezel Crown bow will yield massive experience points. However this is extremely hard to do normally since the weapon does very little damage, thus an effective strategy to adopt is to use a more powerful bow until the Ur-Dragon's health is low, then switch to the Bezel Crown to destroy the last heart or two. It is recommended to have it at least Dragonforged. Use Liquid Vims so the increased loss of stamina will not get in the way. Bugs *There are some reports of the Wakestones not appearing next to the Rankings tablet if the loot cutscene that is shown after the Ur-Dragon's defeat is skipped. The cause of this still unknown, and isn't guaranteed. **It is advised to just let the cutscene play out in its entirety before continuing. Saving in the Chamber of Lament and then reloading will usually cause the Wakestones to reappear. ***Note: With a little luck you can tap even 40 Wakestones with this method, though there are reports that there will be no Wakestones awarded with the next kill. *It is possible that, when the Ur-Dragon does his special attack "Fiery Drive By" and is shot from the air by a ranged attack, he will fall to the ground and clip through it completely making it impossible for the player to attack the Ur-Dragon. Exiting the chamber and re-entering will restart the fight as normal. This can also happen while airborne from and towards the faraway tower from where he will use his "Long Range Fireball" attack. * If too many loot pieces are on the arena floor when the online Ur-Dragon is killed, one can receive less than eight loot bags. Capcom has said there is a finite number of objects that can appear in the Chamber of Lament. This was a particular problem during the two festivals since the Ur-Dragon's hearts were so easily destroyed; this is a recurring problem in the PC's Chamber of Lament due to the extremely low defenses of the online Ur within its Grace period. * The online Ur-Dragon can be interrupted right in the middle of its leap backwards, only to hang in the air flapping its wings and flinching/screaming. This puts the Ur-Dragon out of effective range of shortbows and all Warrior/Fighter attacks. If the Arisen is on the Ur Dragon, simply stop attacking for a moment and it will land. Trivia *The Ur-Dragon's health is very approximately as much as 36 thousand Drakes. *The alternative weapon rewards Angel's Fist and Dwells-In-Light have different attack stats, but do the same damage per hit on the Ur-Dragon, within 1 hit point. *In this context "Ur" probably means "earliest" or "original" - or "proto". So literally "proto-Dragon". Quotes When arriving in the Chamber of Lament : * "Arisen... I know you well..."' *''"You would rise against me once more?"' *"Then you have come...Very well, Arisen."' *"Accept your fate."' *"Cede your life to me..."'' When trying to possess a Pawn : *''"Madness calls, my puppet."'' On death : *''"You...Truly, you are worthy...." '' *''"Even I cannot stay you..." '' Ur-Dragon Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Concepts Category:Dragons Category:Bosses Category:Everfall Category:Post-Game Enemies Category:3 Star Bestiaries Category:Dragon species